The judgement
Welcome to the judgment Hi its me Gameknight111 WELCOME PATHETIC READER >:-) THIS WIKI IS MY SECOND HOPE YOU ENJOY(MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Note: everything in this story is fake so don't take anything seriously. This is mostly my imagination churning ideas from several examples on this wiki and several books I have read(all names are made up and if there are similarities to real events there purely coincidental). And don't forget to check out my other page(the herobrines)a story on how all herobrine variants are posable e.g enderbrine Also Daniel a made up story about a strange virus/what ever and my friend. The explanation This is the description of the events that happened after the NPC'S, passive mobs and the monsters asked the coalition to destroy the users, because of the years of killing and griefing that were done to them by the hands of the players. Part 1 first signing Hi I'm Larry(dude72) I like playing Minecraft but one day my friend(dirk:cooldaze6) and I got a serious shock to are systems. Dirk, my annoying sister(poppopcandy6) and I were playing on a multiplayer survival world, I had just finished the furniture on my new modern house when 8 new people joined the game. There names were strange(diamond Steve, obsidian Steve, bedrock Steve, barrier Steve, humanoid cow & sheep & zombie & skeleton escort 2) but I decided to greet them. Several dozen other players also walked cautiously to meet them as well. who are you and was with those matching names? Suddenly 2 more players joined (spiderescort2 & creeperescort2) and stood in side the ring of curious players with there comer ands in the middle. Diamond Steve spoke through the chat. hello pathetic mortal users we are from the Minecraft coalition to judge you for your crimes agenized the entities of the overworld, nether, and end. try it diamo boi is 10 v 80 or so. U will be the 1st to be cleansed and erased from this world for your transgressions. We didn't think much of there accusations until...… got kicked & banned. what the f$$$ man! Then everything went down hill,cooldaze6 struck Barrier Steve with his stone sword(actually more than half of us had stone) but he didn't appear to take any damage. foolish mortal your puny stone weapon is no match for our immortal power!!!! Then more than halve of us suddenly got kicked and banned. kick Diamond Steve, Obsidian Steve, Bedrock Steve, Barrier Steve Larrysuperkid3 is no longer server owner wat the f £$%$£g h £$@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what's happening!!!!!!! The players that had survived the kicking attacked the small band of judges hitting them with there stone gold and iron swords (because most of the diamond wielders had been kicked) my sister and I attacked zombieescortt2 but he didn't flash red. these guys aren't taking any damage 0_O Suddenly humanoid sheep & cow6 took out enchanted wool and steak, then hit us we were so surprised when people started dying at the slight touch of the glowing items instantly after people died, Diamond Steve and his gang kicked and banned every single player until one was left(wolfman626) we have spared your life so you can deliver a message to your fellow users. this is the first of many cleansings we will conduct across the servers of Minecraft because the NPC'S, mobs, and monsters of the overworld, nether & end are sick of your medaling in there lives. the courts of the coalition are in full agreement thousands of blocks, items and entities represented in a golden court. know this its harder to fight our council than count every block in every server from the beginning of Minecraft one by one. chaw was slain by humanoid sheep-got kicked-got banned. Part 2 encounter at Mojang (Several hours later) My dad(Shelven) is a Minecraft developer and works at Mojang, one day he was working with a friend (Ted)on a new splash potion for a future update(hectic splash potion III 0:20)on a zombie in a cage. Suddenly he died and went to the respawn screen. what the f*** just happened who is Barrier Steve. He thought it was on of his coworkers playing a prank on him, and that they had just found a way to change there names. but when he looked up all he saw was confused faces(they had read the chat). we will not let any user/programmer hurt an entity, we will bring order to Minecraft and you cant stop us He thought it was one of those coloured Steves from those user made creepypasta's and it might be a hacker. but he respawned any way. foolish programmer I warned you now you will be torchered by my friend enderbrine. He heard some whispering people were listening to the chat. He got teleported to a cave but found he couldn't move, he was stuck. Looking around he found two people one was transparent except for a barrier shape on his chest(Barrier Steve), the other was part enderman part Steve but the Steve side didn't have pupil's(enderbrine). Enderbrine pulled out a small knife and started dissecting him. his player screamed as enderbrine pulled out multiple organs. He quickly shutdown the computer but in stead of a black screen it was a white one then letters appeared out of blood saying "you were warned" and a pattern of barrier blocks under lined it. Then every single programmer playing got hit with splash potion hectic X 0:15 and every person watched as their characters started shaking, bleeding and eventually fell to pieces littering the ground. its time to pay foolish users >:-) Special entry The great cleansing over several months more and more peoples worlds were invaded and they left each world booby-trapped for anyone else who tried to enter or were completely erased, pretty soon Minecraft servers became almost extinctic. Then they began appearing on other games one after another other games were erased or left as a minefield for any other players who entered. Part 3 the arena One day a player sent a message to Mojang it read "dear Mojang I believe I have found the Minecraft world used by the coalition " . Hours after receiving the players letter Mojang sent a message to the entire world and three billion players logged on to the coalition world. They spawned in a huge plains biome wielding bows, swords and tridents wearing multi coloured armour. well I think we have our work cut out for us >:-) Suddenly every single person got teleported to a huge arena about 300x200 in size on one side and another army appeared on the other. Then lava & water fell from the sky, cacti grew up from the ground, random holes in the ground, pressure plates above TNT appeared in the ground and anvils started falling from the sky. shall we begin? >:-) Part 4 Wonder and Chaos The coalition army was the most chaotic and organised force we had ever seen there appearance looked like a player made out of every item, block and entity. It was hard even to look at with out getting confused at the blur of colours. but they were as organised as if they had done this hundreds of times before, building a wall then a fort with towers into a heavily armoured fortress featuring archer towers, a lava moat and an iron bar gate it was a huge feat of engineering most of us couldn't do anything except marvel at them an the short time it took to build. We finally came to our senses when they started firing at us, we realised we had been so preoccupied that we forgot to make our own fortifications. We ran around like headless chickens trying to dodge not only the conditions of the arena but the enemy fire as well. Looking into our inventories we found blocks and items we could help us to make a fort as well. While building some rudimentary defences we were not that protected dying at the hands of there tridents and arrows. But there arrows weren't normal we got pumbled by spectral, poison, harming and slowness as well. We finally scrambled up a wall and a few archer holes but it took us more than three times the time they took, every person had there own idea and way of doing things. After we had (some) fortifications we began firing back. Part 5 Lets fight back We fired are bows and flung are tridents into the coalition fortifications but did little damage. Some people realised that when ever they fired a bows the arrows turned into spectral arrows, arrows poison, harming and slowness(our enemy hadn't cheated us). Suddenly a streem of TNT shot from their fort smashing in to our stone fortifications, they had TNT cannons. the TNT did a lot of damage and the entire middle section of our wall was gone leaving many defenseless. They fired again and the death messages streamed up every persons screen, so many. When we though it couldn't get any worse the players at the back of our crumbling fort were torn apart, when the items disappeared another massive army charged from behind us endermen, zombies, slimes every mob in Minecraft slashed through us. Two purple bars appeared at the top of everyone's screen with the words ENDER DRAGON and WITHER the death messages scrolled faster and faster as people were melted by purple acid or poisoned by black flying skulls. This was the end and everyone knew it. the digital world was a mess and no one could use it with out enraging them the coalition had won no more minecraft no more anything. Hope you enjoyed it (-: keep reading Gameknight111 Category:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities